The present invention relates to a mattress for a bed, and particularly to a side bolster system for a mattress. More particularly, the present invention relates to a side bolster system having a pair of opposing longitudinally-extending side bolsters that provide lateral support to the mattress.
Conventional mattresses provide a soft surface on which a person may lie. Some mattresses do not have sufficient lateral support along the sides of the mattress to adequately keep the person in a desired position on the bed.
A side bolster system of the present invention includes a pair of side bolsters positioned on opposite sides of a mattress. The side bolsters provide lateral support to the mattress. The bolsters are positioned along opposite sides of the mattress to minimize the effort needed in getting on or off the mattress while maintaining adequate support of the mattress. In other words, the bolsters improve a person""s stability while positioned on the mattress without hindering the person""s ability to egress from the mattress. The side bolster system of the present invention includes a first side bolster configured to be positioned along a first side of the mattress, a second side bolster configured to be positioned along a second side of the mattress, and a transverse tether having a first end coupled to the first side bolster and a second end coupled to the second side bolster.
In an illustrated embodiment of the present invention, the side bolster system includes a shoulder bolster section located adjacent a head end of the mattress, and a seat bolster section located toward the foot end of the mattress from the shoulder bolster section. The shoulder bolster section includes an elongated first shoulder bolster positioned along the first side of the mattress and an elongated second shoulder bolster positioned along the second side of the mattress. The seat bolster section includes an elongated first seat bolster positioned along the first side of the mattress and an elongated second seat bolster positioned along the second side of the mattress. The side bolster system also includes a plurality of tether links connecting the first shoulder bolster to the first seat bolster, the second shoulder bolster to the second seat bolster, the first shoulder bolster to the second shoulder bolster, and the first seat bolster to the second seat bolster.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrated embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.